


Unpleasant Situations

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil is going to have dinner with his mum’s new boyfriend and his son for the first time. Turns out Dan is his son and they remember each other from a drunk hookup, a month before. They both still think the other is hot but their situation is not ideal at all.Written for a prompt on Phanfic.com (Tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> After months of absence, I’m back with this oneshot! I really do apologise for taking so long to write something. My muse was completely nonexistent and i’ve always been a firm believer that it’s better to write nothing at all then to force myself to write something that ends up being shit. Hopefully, you’ll find this oneshot to be worth the wait. 
> 
> P.S. From the summary it may sound as if there’s smut. Don’t read this if you’re looking for loads of smut as it’s only mentioned throughout the story then there is a short smutty scene in the end.

“Do I really have to come to this dinner mum?” Phil whined, completely uncaring of how he sounded. 

His mother had been dating Christopher Howell for about two months and she seemed to be convinced that he was the one. Phil was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again every time she met someone new so he tended to ignore her until things stopped working out and he could stop hearing all about her perfect boyfriend. Well, at least until the next one comes along.

This time, his mother decided to ruin his perfect plan of ignoring everything she had to say about her new relationship by organising a dinner for him to meet her boyfriend and his son. His mother was in countless of relationships before this one but Phil never had the opportunity to meet them. He couldn’t say he was terribly disappointed about it.

“Philip stop complaining and whining like a little child, I raised you better than that,” snapped Silvia, finally getting tired of all his complaining. Phil glared but he didn’t say anything as he knew that he was whining.

Phil wasn’t usually this difficult with his mother but he just didn’t have any interest in meeting this Christopher guy. He didn’t resent his mum for going back out there and choosing to see different people after the mess that was his dad. He just had no interest in meeting said people when he knew the relationship would end up going in flames sooner or later. It always did.

Silvia knew him well and so she didn't have any problems figuring out what the real issue was. “Look Phil, I know you don’t like meeting the guys I’m going out with and I don’t blame you but Chris is different, I can tell. That’s why I want you to meet him. Can’t you just do this one little favour for me? Besides, you won’t be alone. His son will be there and he’s around your age. It will be fun, I promise.”

Phil was convinced that fun was not exactly the word he would use to describe this upcoming dinner. He was about to tell his mother just that when he saw the hopeful look on her face. Even though he was not looking forward to it at all, he couldn’t bring himself to crush his mother’s spirits like that.

He could tell that this was really something she wanted him to do and she was right to point out that she never asked him to meet any of the other guys. That had to mean something. Maybe this guy really was different from all the rest. “Fine, I’ll go to this stupid dinner and meet Christopher,” he said, and bit back a smile at seeing how happy it made his mum.

_This better be worth it._

*

The night of the dinner arrived sooner than Phil would have liked. His mum was a nervous wreck, wanting everything to be perfect and terrified that her son and boyfriend would not get along. Phil couldn’t help but feel sorry for her and so vowed to try extra hard to get on well with this Christopher guy. For his mum’s sake.

It was finally time for them to leave for the restaurant and Phil was more than ready to get it over with. He just wanted to meet Christopher, make his mum happy and then go back home to enjoy the latest anime he had been following.

He finally managed to convince his mum to leave the house and somehow managed to stop himself from mentioning how ironic the whole situation was, considering his mum had been the one to insist for this dinner. Something told him that his comment would not be appreciated.

Once at the chosen restaurant, Phil couldn’t help but notice that it was a lot fancier than they were used to. Either his mum was trying to impress him or the restaurant choice was Christopher’s idea. Something told him it was the latter. He just hoped he would be able to fit in at a place like this.

They walked inside together and Phil followed his mum to a table that was already seating two people. Christopher and his son were already there then. _Good, maybe mum will finally calm down and let us all enjoy our night._

He was introduced to the famous Christopher Howell with no problems at all, much to his mum’s relief. Everything seemed to be going quite well, when Christopher felt it was time to introduce him to his son. “Phil, I’d like you to meet my son, Dan.”

Phil turned to look at Christopher’s son in order to introduce himself and shake his hand but stopped in his tracks when he saw who Christopher’s son actually was.

Looking at those eyes again brought back memories of shot after shot taken at the bar together before he was invited to his place. Phil was reminded of naked, hot skin flush against his own and moans being lets out as he pushed into the guy underneath him. He thought of uselessly trying to keep quiet as he thrust himself over and over again into his willing partner who was more than happy to encourage him to go faster.

Their drunken conversations also came to mind. Phil did not remember clearly what exactly had been said, but he did remember how he had shared more about his life that night, than he had ever done with anyone else before.

Dan Howell, Christopher’s son, was the same Dan he had slept with the week before during a drunk hookup. It was clear, by the look of panic on Dan’s face, that he wasn’t the only one who remembered that night and what they had done.

“Shit,” they both said at the same time.

*

Phil didn’t dislike Christopher. He seemed like a decent guy and he could understand a little better why his mum seemed to like him so much. He wished he could get to know him a little better but Dan Howell sitting directly in front of him was keeping him a little distracted.

Once their initial panic at seeing each other again had worn off, they thankfully managed to quickly come up with an explanation for their bewildered parents, who did not expect them to know each other already. They ended up going with the excuse that they knew each other from university. His mother did not seem convinced at first but Christopher was quick to distract her with some conversation.

That left Dan and Phil to share sneaky glances at each other all throughout dinner with their parents. No matter how hard Phil tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to start a proper conversation with Dan.

It wasn’t just because of the night they had spent together the week before. Phil felt that if the only problem was their drunk hookup, he would be able to ignore it for long enough to keep up a decent conversation.

The problem was that after he managed to get a good look at Dan, he could really understand why his drunken self had chosen him to spend the night and have sex with. He was absolutely gorgeous and exactly Phil’s type. If they saw each other again under any other circumstance, Phil knew he would have probably asked Dan to go out with him sometime.

Their current situation made things more difficult. Silvia was clearly smitten with Christopher and Phil did not want to find out what her reaction would be to him asking Dan to go out with him. Besides, there was no guarantee that Dan was thinking the same thing about him. Who cares about the heated looks Dan kept giving him whenever their parents weren’t looking? _They don’t mean anything. I’m sure he’s not interested_. Phil wasn’t sure who exactly he was trying to convince.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Dan said all of a sudden, standing up. From the look he gave Phil, he left no doubt whatsoever that he was expected to join him in the bathroom. _Great, what the hell am I supposed to tell everyone now?_

“You know what, I’m going to go to the bathroom as well," he said, trying to ignore the incredulous look his mum was giving him. He just hoped Silvia and Christopher would ultimately think this was some way for their children to give them some time alone. He got up and quickly made his way t the bathroom before they could question him.

The last thing Phil was expecting was for a pair of hands to grab him by his shirt and push him roughly against the bathroom wall as soon as he walked in. Even more unexpected was the kiss he found himself being pulled in. “Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Phil asked shakily, the second they pulled away from each other.

Dan looked at him as though he were insane. “What is there to talk about? I’ve been dying to this since the second I realised who Silvia’s son actually was. We don’t have much time before they start suspecting something so we should make this quick.”

“What about the fact that our parents are dating?” Phil was quick to point out. He couldn’t believe how nonchalant Dan was being about the whole thing while Phil felt like he was very close to panicking.

He carefully moved away before Dan could make a grab for him again. As much as he wanted to continue what Dan started, he knew they had to talk about it first. Even though his mother’s relationship was still fairly new, he couldn’t help but think about what would happen if things got more serious.

What if his mother and her boyfriend eventually decided to get married? That would make him and Dan stepbrothers. How messed up would it be for two stepbrothers to be sleeping together? Or, even worse, in a relationship? His mum would absolutely kill him if she were ever to find out.

He said so to Dan and was surprised once again when the reaction he got was genuine laughter. Phil failed to see what was so funny about the horrifyingly awkward situation they found themselves in. He just made out with the son of the guy his mum was going out with. Phil felt like a terrible son.

The only thing that made him feel better about having slept with Dan the week before was the fact that he had been completely drunk and he had not known who Dan was back then. He conveniently ignored the little voice inside his head telling him that he had not been drunk enough to forget how great the sex with Dan had been and instead tried to focus on what Dan was saying.

“My dad’s marriage to my mum was one marriage too many for him,” Dan said, still chuckling. “Besides, his longest relationship since the divorce was a month long so your mum is already making a record. I give them another week before everything goes to hell.”

Phil couldn’t help but feel a little offended on his mother’s behalf. Here was Christopher’s son making it pretty clear that his dad had some serious commitment issues and was not interested in anything long-term. He knew how much this relationship meant to his mum and so had half a mind to go back out and warn her but another look at Dan and his beckoning face quickly changed his mind.

His mum was bound to figure it out eventually. Right? And he could always tell her all about her asshole of a boyfriend later, once the dinner was over. There was no reason to give up the opportunity to have some fun with Dan for one last time. _Who says this is going to be the last time?_ Phil once again ignored the voice inside his head pointing out things he was not ready to admit to himself.

Dan seemed to know just what was going on inside his head because he rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper inside his ear. Phil had to bite his lip to keep himself from making any noise at having Dan so close to him and feeling his breath so close to the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

“It’s just this one time Phil, nobody has to know. I know you remember how much fun we had last time. I just want to have another go, completely sober this time so I can remember every second of it. What do you say?”

Phil thought back to that night and felt himself turn red. He definitely couldn’t argue with Dan. The sex had been mind-blowing. The way Dan had pushed back against all his movements, the little whines he let out that made Phil hard just thinking about them. The little smirk on Dan’s face when he saw the effect he was having on Phil as he was jumping up and down on his cock, with seemingly no effort.

Phil’s only problem was that he wasn’t sure he was so interested in a one time thing. Even though he had been quite drunk, Phil could vaguely remember them cuddling in between rounds. He couldn’t for the life of him remember the exact conversation that had followed after a particular rough session that had left them both boneless, but he did remember Dan mumbling something about wishing his dad paid as much attention to him as he did in finding some new woman to sleep with.

From the little snippets that Phil did remember, he could tell that him and Dan had actually had a lot to talk about. Even though he kind hated admitting it, even to himself considering their current situation, Phil wanted more than just a quick hookup in the bathroom of some restaurant.

He just wasn’t sure he could admit that to Dan without making him run for the hills. Dan just didn’t seem like the kind of person to be interested in an actual relationship. In the end, one last hookup in the bathroom had to be better than nothing at all…right?

Phil wasn't entirely sure about it but it wasn’t as if he had all the time in the world to think it over and come to a decision. Besides, he made Dan wait long enough. “Fine, but nobody can know about this. Deal?”

Dan nodded and then quickly pulled him inside one of the bathroom stalls. A part of Phil was already regretting having agreed to this. Was their last time really going to be a quickie in the bathroom of a restaurant, with their parents having dinner outside, completely oblivious to the whole thing?

It was true that at least this time they weren’t drunk like the first time they hooked up, but was this really any better? At least their first time together had been in an actual bed and without any need to rush. This time, they had five minutes at the most before their parents got suspicious enough to come and check in on them. It was going to have to be very quick and rushed. Unfeeling.

Phil just couldn’t do it. It was bad enough he had done it once while drunk, he couldn’t bring himself to do it again. Casual hookups just weren’t his thing.

He pushed Dan away from where he was already working on unzipping his jeans. He looked up at him with a pout and Phil actually paused for a second. _Do you really want to say no to this?_ He quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

“I can’t do this Dan,” he said. He hated being the reason Dan looked so disappointed, but he knew he was doing the right thing. “Casual hookups have never really been my cup of tea. I have no doubt that a quickie with you right now would feel amazing but I would just feel disappointed in myself by the end and that’s not fair on either of us.”

Phil half-expected Dan to complain and try to change his mind. He even prepared a list of reasons for why this was a bad idea and they shouldn’t do it but Dan just sighed and nodded in acceptance. He was already running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it when he caught sight of the surprise on Phil’s face.

“I may be a lot of things but I would never force myself onto someone who is obviously not as into it as I am. If you say no then I’m going to accept your decision and move on. I just hope you know what you’re missing out on," he said, seemingly uncaring.

_Trust me, I know._ Phil didn’t even bother ignoring it this time. Looking Dan up and down for what could be the last time, Phil was more than aware of what he refused. Maybe in a few days he would end up regretting his decision and wishing he had taken Dan up on his offer. For now, he was going to let himself feel proud of his decision. Sticking to what he believed in didn’t seem like such a big mistake. Phil just wished it didn’t mean he would lose Dan for good.

If what Dan said was true, then their parents’ relationship was nearing an end and he would very probably never see Dan again. For some reason, that left him feeling more upset than he thought it would.

Dan seemed to deem his hair a lost cause and turned to Phil. “We should head back to our table. Our parents must be wondering what’s taking us so long by now. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Phil didn’t think he was imagining the disappointment in Dan’s voice. Dan started heading out but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“How about a coffee?” Phil quickly blurted out, very aware that he was probably making no sense to the other boy. “You said it yourself, no? My mum is looking for something serious. She wants someone she can be with for the long-run and your dad clearly isn’t the one. Their days are numbered and it won’t be long before they break things off. How about we go out for a coffee whenever that happens?”

Dan looked at him with raised eyebrows and Phil prepared himself for the disappointment of getting rejected. “You mean like a date?” Dan asked, surprising Phil once again. He seemed to really enjoy catching him off guard.

“It can be anything you want it to be.” Phil’s first thought was to confirm Dan’s question and say that it would most definitely be a date but he managed to bite his tongue at the last second. He asked Dan to go for coffee because he wanted to see him again and, if being friends was all Dan was interested in, then Phil would take it even if he was interested in more than just friendship.

Dan seemed to be thinking it over and Phil was desperately trying not to turn into a nervous wreck. _Was asking him for a coffee a complete mistake?_

Dan broke the tense silence that was settling over them by holding out his hand. “Hand me your phone,” he said and Phil could do nothing but to do as asked. He handed his phone to Dan and looked on in disbelief as the other added his phone number to his contacts list. “Text me whenever your mum lets you know she broke up with my dad and then we can talk about our date.”

Phil somehow kept himself from jumping up and down like an idiot at hearing Dan refer to it as a date. Instead, he smiled and took his phone back from him. “You’ll be the first to know when it happens.” He tried not to think of the possibility of their parents never breaking up. Phil actually got Dan to agree to go on a date with him. He refused to ruin his good mood by thinking about the ‘what-ifs’.

They both left the bathroom with smiles on their faces that they tried to hide. The last thing they needed was for their parents to get suspicious over what happened in the bathroom and start asking them questions.

Turns out, they did not need to worry about that at all as the first thing they saw once they got back to their table was Silvia throwing a drink at Christopher. “I cannot believe you would even say such a thing. Come on Phil, we’re leaving.” Dan’s dad did not seem to appreciate having a glass of expensive wine thrown at him and made sure to let Silvia know exactly what he thought of her actions.

Amongst all the confusion, nobody really noticed Dan and Phil looking at their arguing parents with bright smiles on their faces.

“Well, Phil, it seems like you’re going to get to take me for that coffee sooner than we expected.”

Phil only had time to agree and promise Dan he would be in touch before his mum dragged him out of the restaurant, mumbling curses and insults directed at Christopher under her breath. Phil couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had a coffee date with a cute boy to plan.

*

_4 months later…_

“Don’t you think it’s time we tell our parents that when they broke up we started dating?”

Dan looked at him incredulously, not stopping his movements up and down. “Phil I love you but your cock is l-literally inside me right now and we’re both r-really close. Do you really think this is the best time to discuss telling our p-parents?” Dan breathed out, his voice breaking every time Phil hit that spot inside of him. 

Phil at least had the decency to look a little sheepish but apparently it wasn’t enough to stop him from discussing it. “I know, I know, but I didn't know how else to bring it up without you shutting me out," he said, just before he stopped moving his hips causing Dan to let out a desperate whine. “This way you can’t ignore me unless you want me to stop.”

If looks could kill, Phil would already be dead from the glare that his boyfriend was giving him. He could admit, at least to himself, the he kind of deserved it from broaching such a sensitive subject as they were having sex but Dan had left him with no choice.

Their first coffee date was incredible and they had spent hours just talking at Starbucks. By the end, they had both known that this was more serious than they imagined and it was definitely going somewhere.

Four months after, and they could both admit that they were in love and it didn’t seem as though it was going to change anytime soon. Phil had been trying to convince Dan to tell their parents about their relationship for a few weeks but Dan always changed the subject or ignored him.

Silvia and Christopher’s relationship had only deteriorated after that disastrous dinner and they were both aware their parents were not going to be happy their children ended up dating. Phil just didn’t care. He loved Dan and he knew Dan loved him so why couldn’t they just tell their parents and get it over with? It was useless waiting around for something to change.

He had been just as close to his release as Dan when he stopped moving so he was desperate to start thrusting up into Dan again but he held back. If they didn’t do this now, Dan would just keep avoiding it.

“Come on Phil”, Dan whined, jumping up and down to try and reach his own release but it just wasn’t the same if Phil wasn’t participating as well. He gritted his teeth together and looked his boyfriend in the eye. “If I promise we can tell our parents within a month will you just fucking move already?”

That was all Phil wanted to hear. “My pleasure,” he said, flipping them around so Dan was under him. “You won’t regret it, I swear.”

Dan couldn't find it in himself to disagree once Phil started rocking his hips back and forth, making him see stars each time. He would think about what he had gotten himself into later but, for right now, he was just going to enjoy letting his boyfriend show him just how much he loved him.

*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Hopefully this made up for the really long wait. I’m not stupid enough to make any promises on when another story will be out but I will try my best not to keep you waiting so long next time. 
> 
> Please guys remember that, for a lot of fanfiction writers, feedback is what keeps them going. Whenever I start losing my muse I always go and read through the comments left on my other stories to lift my spirits up. It’s hard to keep writing when you feel like your stories are not being appreciated. So, please guys do let me know what you think! Even if it’s just a one word comment or whatever, it never fails to make my day!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as fiction-phan


End file.
